starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg:Yoda
Ik ben de boel nu aan het nakijken, er staan nog wel wat spelfoutjes in en veel herhaling van "vertelde". Gelieve dat iedereen even van dit artikel afblijft tot ik klaar ben! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 18, 2010 17:59 (UTC) *Hmmm eigenlijk is dit niet ons werk en moet de persoon die dat allemaal heeft bijgeschreven dit allemaal aanpassen of gewoonweg correct toevoegen. Er staan heel veel fouten in en veel redlinks van artikels die eigenlijk al gewoonweg bestaan. --Sompeetalay sep 18, 2010 21:43 (UTC) ** Ik heb het artikel doorgelopen en dit lijkt me een goede tussenweg. De aanvoegingen waren wel okey, op af en toe wat herhaling na van "en toen vertelde..." (let hier op!). Yoda is een belangrijk personage en onze naamgever dus die verdient zeker een uitgebreid artikel. Ik ga er van uit dat iedereen hier mee kan leven. Ik heb wat afbeeldingen uit het oude artikel geplaatst in plaats van de nieuwe omdat deze toch beter waren in mijn ogen, en wat gesnoeid in verhaallijnen waarmee Yoda weinig van doen had. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 19, 2010 09:05 (UTC) *** Absoluut ! Het is zeker niet verkeerd om uitgebreide artikels te maken, maar het moet wel 'to the point' blijven. Vertellen hoe Obi-Wan opstond en allerlei dingen over personages die Yoda niet zijn, heeft geen enkele zin in dit artikel. --Sompeetalay sep 19, 2010 15:39 (UTC) **** Yoda's soort is wel bekend. hij is van de: Yoda's species. bron: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yoda ***** Dit moet zowat de grootste onzin zijn die sinds maanden op YP is gepost. Proficiat voor deze onkunde. --Sompeetalay okt 28, 2010 20:23 (UTC) ******Hoezo? En doe niet zo lullig! Dit is de beste pagina die jullie hebben. En Yoda's species, zoals ze dat op de Engelse Wiki hebben, is gewoon een benaming omdat ze de echte naam niet weten. Beter dan Tridactyl, aangezien bijna niemand weet wat dat betekend (wellicht omdat ze maar drie vingers hebben). En Yoda's soort is duidelijk, aangezien iedereen weet wie Yoda is en hoe hij eruit ziet. --Darth Malgus okt 30, 2010 12:12 (UTC) * Op zich een valide punt, we moeten er eens naar kijken. Naar mijn mening is volgens The New Essential Guide to Alien Species de titel "Yoda's species" inderdaad een oplossing, ook gezien het debat van 3/4/5 tenen. Het feit dat iets op WP zo heet is trouwens geen argument. Als je even op de discussie pagina en in het forum duikt is te zien dat er op WP ook een discussie is geweest over Yoda's species vs. Tridactyl species, de redenen die ze noemen voor de eerste optie zijn daarentegen wel goed. Daarnaast wil ik beiden er even op duiden dat we normaal met elkaar omgaan. Discussie voeren kan op normale toon, dit soort taal kunnen we best vermijden, komt alleen maar ruzie van. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 30, 2010 15:29 (UTC) ** Oh, geen probleem. Ik geef er wel een gevolg aan. Een beetje meer respect voor de admins mag wel. Mijn opmerking ging namelijk over het feit dat de link leidde naar 'Yoda' zijn artikel op WP. Net zoals WW zei is WP geen geldige bron. Het is louter een hulpmiddel. --Sompeetalay okt 30, 2010 16:28 (UTC) *** Btw: De naamsverandering sounds fine. Dit is toch de enige uitzondering die er bestaat waarin een species naar een individu is genoemd. --Sompeetalay okt 30, 2010 16:48 (UTC) * Naamsverandering doorgevoerd naar Yoda's Species. Ik wil hier nu geen over en weer geruzie meer zien, alsjeblieft even allemaal als beschaafde mensen met elkaar praten. Dat geldt voor iedereen, dat is hier niet gepast. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 30, 2010 18:49 (UTC)